


Jamais plus

by vogue91fra (vogue91)



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Awkward Boners, Awkward Sexual Situations, Dinner, Ficlet, Hand Jobs, M/M, Teasing
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:41:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28590441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra
Summary: Nakamaru commença à croire qu’il n’allait vivre jusqu’à la fin du dîner.
Relationships: Kamenashi Kazuya/Nakamaru Yuichi





	Jamais plus

Le français n'est pas ma langue maternelle, je ne l'étudie pas depuis longtemps. Je traduis mes fanfictions seulement pour m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')

**Jamais plus**

Nakamaru commença à croire qu’il n’allait vivre jusqu’à la fin du dîner.

Quand Kazuya lui avait demandé de dîner avec lui, il n’y avait vu rien de mal.

Il n’était pas rare qu’ils se voyaient hors du travail, et encore moins qu’ils allaient chez Kazuya.

Kame aimait bien avoir gens, et après des années d’amitié Yuichi avait cessé de se demander pourquoi il ne préférait sortir pour manger dans quelque restaurant.

Ils avaient pris du sushi sur le chemin du retour et ils s’étaient assis à la table de la cuisine, en commençant à manger tandis qu’ils regardaient distraitement la télé.

Et Nakamaru en effet cherchait de suivre les images sur l’écran, quand il jeta un coup d’œil à son ami.

Il avait mangé du sushi avec Kame, avant.

Il était arrivé, il en était sûr, mais...

Il se demanda si le plus jeune, en occasions précédentes aussi, avait été si lascif en l’en mangeant.

Il savait bien combien Kame était séduisant quand il voulait, et avec le temps il avait appris aussi à ne tomber pas dans cette piège quand le plus jeune avait seulement envie de s’amuser, mais ce soir il y avait quelque chose différent.

Son corps avait réagi avant qu’il le pouvait implorer d’ignorer Kazuya, et maintenant il se retrouvait avec un problème plus grand que lui, qu’il ne se sentait prêt ni à gérer ni à expliquer.

Il essaya de se concentrer sur le sushi, mais même qu’il s’efforçait ses yeux se dirigeaient vers Kamenashi, et vers sa langue qui se posait sous le riz, en portant le rouleau à ses lèvres, qui se fermaient à son autour et…

Sa jambe convulsa, probablement pour le nervosisme, mais Kame ne donna pas l’impression de se surprendre pour sa réaction.

Il leva les yeux, un sourire malicieux dans le visage, et il continua à manger, en parlant avec lui d’une façon casuelle.

« Si tu veux vraiment te contenir et tu as peur de n’en réussir pas, j’ai des menottes dans ce tiroir. » dit-il, comme s’il était qu’il y avait de plus naturel au monde.

Yuichi fut heureux de ne manger pas à ce moment-là, ou il était sûr qu’il se serait étouffé.

« Con… contenir quoi ? Je ne fais pas rien et… » il bégaya, avant de froncer les sourcils. « Attend, pourquoi as-tu des menottes dans la cuisine ? »

« Je te connais assez bien pour savoir que tu ne le veux pas savoir. » répondit le plus jeune, en éloignant le plat et en le regardant encore. « Eh bien, si tu déclines l’offre, tu as deux options. Ou le faire tu même, mi salle de bain es su salle de bain, ne t’inquiète pas, ou… » il rapprocha la chaise à celle du plus vieux, en mettant sans grâce une main dans son entrejambe et en prenant un autre morceau de sushi avec l’autre. « Ou tu peux continuer à manger et laisser que je m’en occupe. J’opterai pour la seconde, mais ne te sens pas obligé. »

Yuichi aurait aimé bien se cogner la tête contre la table.

Ou cogner celle de Kazuya, encore mieux.

Il se rendit parfaitement compte à quel point la situation était ridicule, mais en sentant la main de Kame en soi, il n’avait été plus capable de raisonner logiquement, et alors il avait décidé de pas bouger, en laissant que Kame le prenait comme une invitation à aller de l’avant.

Kame fut d’une précision presque opératoire, et il fut une libération pour Yuichi.

Il laissa qu’il déboutonnait son pantalon, en cherchant un contact direct avec son érection et en l’enveloppant dans la main ; il la bougea vite, sans cesser de manger ni de le regarder dans les yeux.

Nakamaru sentait que son niveau d’embarras n’aurait pu accroître plus que ça, et donc il se nourrit de ces regards lascifs, en laissant que celles-ci et les doigts experts du plus jeune lui faisaient atteindre bientôt l’orgasme.

Kazuya fut imperturbable, il saisit un bout de papier et il se nettoya la main ; ensuite, il retourna à sa place et il sourit à son invité, comme si de rien n’était.

« Alors. » il recommença à parler après quelques moments, tandis que Yuichi resta encore immobile. « Maintenant veux-tu savoir pourquoi j’ai des menottes dans la cuisine ? »

« Je te connais assez bien pour savoir que tu me le dirais de toute façon. Non ? » il répondit, encore bouleversé, tandis que son ami éclata de rire.

Que Kame aimait ou non avoir gens chez lui, peu importait.

S’il voulait qu’ils mangeaient ensemble, la fois suivante ils auraient allés au restaurant.

Possiblement, un très fréquenté.

Il aurait fallu du temps avant de se sentir à nouveau prêt à rester tout seul avec lui.


End file.
